penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiora Dawnbringer
Appearance A young familiar half elf now stands at 5'5". Her long brown hair is in intricate elven braids and her dark brown eyes still big and bold. She wears a knee high dress made of brown leathers paired with high brown leather boots and a brown cloak made with the fur of a bear. She wears a signet ring on her right hand with the symbol of SilverVine. A necklace is worn around her neck with two pendants. One - a symbol of Angharradh and the other - a symbol of Rillifane Rallathil. Personality Fiora is a very bright young lady. She always believes the best in others, but that can sometimes get her in trouble. She loves the forests as if she was the one who created them and feels she has a connection to animals that she can't explain. She looks up to her parents, watching them and learning from them. Family Fiora has a pretty big family, whether it is family by blood or adopted family. Her mother is Angharradh (Ang) Dawnbringer and she believes she has two fathers. One who watches her from the sky (Mathus) and the father who took her in and loves her as she loves him (Marcus). Ang and Marcus have birthed three children together, Jonathan, Natalia, and Aria. The ones she has adopted as family is Viresse, Sora, and all of the Nost. Childhood Fiora was born to the son of a chief (Mathus Lockmourn) and the wife of that chief (Angharradh Dawnbringer). She spent her first few years with her parents in a nomadic tribe of druids, moving around from place to place, learning more about the world around them. When she got be six years old, her parents tent was invaded by a man (Agros) stricken with envy. The man killed her father at that time and knocked her mother unconscious. In a flood of tears, the man took Fiora away. For three years, she lived with this man believing her parents were now gone. There were points where she thought that he truly cared about her. He told her stories of his adventures and comforted her to sleep. But then the days came where he would get too drunk and take out his anger and losses on her. She hated him deep down. She awoke from her sleep one night, hearing noises from outside. She went to open the door, but was forced back, something being thrown into the room with her. It didn't take long before her room caught fire. She was stuck. She gave up in that moment. She was sure she was going to die, being knocked unconscious by the flames. She began to burn. She awoke later, looking into the face of the woman she could never forget and around at those she would soon call family. Once she arrived in SilverVine, she had her last name legally changed to Dawnbringer, happily accepting the love that Marcus already had for her and returning it. Category:NPC